Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to tunneling field effect transistors (TFETs) formed from fins to provide a greater effective channel width (Weff).
Description of the Related Art
Tunneling FETs (TFETs) include an intrinsically better subthreshold slope (SS) and scaling capability than metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). However, a primary problem of TFETs is their poor performance in drive current due to a limited effective channel width (Weff) for band-to-band tunneling. The poor performance has directed manufacturers away from using TFET technology.